1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in an expandable goal net. More particularly, the present expandable net is a goal net that is used for soccer or other sports. The expandable net can be easily transported and erected. The erected net is strong enough for a person to hang from the horizontal member and still be folded and for transportation.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
There are several games where a ball or other object is kicked or struck into a goal. For many communities or homes a goal is not present and must be supplied by the coach player. There are generally two different types of goal, the first type is a permanent goal that is made from heavy tubular steel where a net is secured or tied into the tubular steel. These heavy tubular steel frames are welded together and can weigh several hundred pounds. The weight of these frames makes transportation, vandalism or stealing these framed fairly difficult. The other type of frames are assembled from pieces or folded and are typically flimsy and fragile where they can be easily damaged. Soccer goals consisting of numerous pieces have the distinct disadvantage that they are difficult and slow to set up. Loose fasteners may require tools for driving or tightening, and may also become lost in transit or storage or during assembly of a goal on a turf playing field.
A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,600 issued Sep. 21, 1999 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,643 issued Jun. 11, 2002 both to Sukhinder Gill disclose a Folding Soccer Goal. The folding soccer goal uses elastic cords inside of round or rectangular tubing. The tubed partially telescope inside each other and the elastic cords retain the telescoping tubes together. The telescoping tubes are pulled apart for folding and storage in a bag. While this patent discloses a foldable soccer goal the parts are not do not make a rigid structure that can accept the abuse from athletes handing on the cross members.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,980 issued Jan. 6, 2004 to Robert J. Walsh discloses a Sports Goal Collapsible Frame. The goal frame pieces include hinges that allow the components to fold for storage. While the frame folds the connecting hinges will support a child hanging on the goal frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,371,195 issued May 13, 2008 to Larry Richard Stevens discloses a Collapsible Sports Goal where the components of the goal use hinges and pivoting components that allow the goal to be quickly folded for storage or expanded for use. While the sports goal can be reduced in size for storage the connecting components can easily be collapsed when not desired.
What is needed is an expandable goal net that has structural components that both fold for easier storage and can be locked in an expanded form while providing similar structural strength to a welded frame. The proposed practigoal expandable goal net provides a solution to this problem.